Quinn- Harley Quinn
by Sakari Kateri Azrael
Summary: After the Joker kicked her out, again, Harley upset takes off. Only to get caught. What does she do? Agree to rat on his men and work with the FBI. Not Beta'd. Hope you enjoy. Will write when muse and work/class schedule allows. Not the best summary I've written. Possible gore reference and profanity.
1. Prologue

This is just a teaser bit, not beta'd on anyone. Just something that popped in my head. Honestly its the first thing I have had pop in my head in a while. I own nothing but the bit of story to it. Going for the Suicide Squad look and maybe mix Suicide Squad with Batman the Animated Series feel for the characters.

* * *

An extremely pale young woman with striking blue eyes, blonde hair, glasses, and _different_ air about her strode past the Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) bullpen. She wore a simple outfit consisting of black dress pants and a tight fitted red shirt. Her heels clicked as she followed Chief Erin Strauss to the office of Aaron Hotchner. She glanced around taking in the team staring at her. David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Jenifer "JJ" Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Emily Prentis. Not too long-ago Jason Gideon had left them and Rossi had taken his place. So, they weren't as cohesive as they could be.

The woman was the infamous Harley Quinn, girlfriend and lover to the Joker. However, the last time the Joker kicked her out she ended up caught. She agreed to testify against her _Puddin'_ s men to avoid Amanda "The Wall" Waller. She absolutely refused to talk about the Joker other than to defend him. So here she was in witness protection, as most of the persons in the system believed the Joker would kill her for betraying his men. And where better to stick her than the BAU, she was a Psychiatrist and perhaps knew the criminal mind better than anyone else. After all, she had been a criminal. All of this would be disclosed to Agent Hotchner and he would introduce her to the team as Harley Kaufman, a new agent who would be joining their team. What Harley didn't know was she was sent to the BAU for Agent Hotchner to profile her make sure her _change of heart_ was true, and perhaps figure out how to turn her against the Joker.

After Hotch, as he preferred to be called, was told about the blonde woman before him, he sat there shell shocked. The Joker was a danger to everyone and judging by the fire in Harley's eyes so too might she be a danger to everyone. Was she truly on the up and up or would they be forced to imprison her? Only time would tell. But would they have the time?

 **Meanwhile**

"HARLEY!" The Joker yelled dragging out her name as he stormed through their hideout. "Where is she?!"

"You threw her out boss..." one of his henchmen answered. _Perhaps not the smartest thing the man had done._

The Joker turned his gaze to the man and shot him, "She is usually back by now!"

Another man, braver than the rest, spoke up, "She seemed more upset by this one boss. Or maybe she's off with Ivy or... The wall has her..."

"Then find her! I don't care what it takes or who you have to kill!" he yelled turning his snarling face towards the man. "Find her or you are all dead!"

He laughed, "No better yet, find her or I'll be mailing you bit by bit... one by one... to each **other** and then..." He paused for affect then growled out, "once all of you are dead... I'll mail ya to your mothers!"

* * *

Honestly I don't know if I should continue orjust let this be a small one shot. I have like no creative juices lately.


	2. Identity: S3 Ep7

**_I do not own anything._** I only own the bits that stem from my ideas. Which may be a bit of a more colorful rendition of what happened. I will Try to keep as close to the original as possible. For information's sake.

* * *

 ** _Identity_** **: Season 3 Episode 7**

"An earthly kingdom cannot exist without inequality of persons, some must be free, some serves, some rulers, some subjects." – Martin Luther

Harley wondered where her Puddin' was, what he was doing, who he was yelling at, who he'd threatened, if he'd been eating. You know… _girlfriend_ stuff. She sat staring at Agent Hotchner as he contemplated her placement with the team. She smiled sweetly, faking innocence in a way that would have her Clown Prince of Crime _laughing_. She knew he'd find her, and in a way, she hoped both that he would and that he wouldn't. The entirety of her person knew the Joker in ways _no one else ever would_. He was her Puddin'. But for now, being so far from him and away from any hope at seeing him, she'd help the feds. She briefly wondered what The Wall would think of it, since she _offered_ this time.

They had fitted her with a new chip this time. Not a bomb but a tracker. She knew that it was often used by criminals too, she'd heard J discussing it during a business deal about a year ago. It was cutting edge and a Wayne Industries item.

"Miss Quinn…" Hotch's voice broke through her reverie.

"Harley will do Hotchie boy! This 'Miss Quinn' stuff will only get me found out." she said brightly, now wasn't the time to think about her puddin'. She'd have time for that later. For now, she had her plan to enact. You see Harley Quinn was playing the long game. She intended on surviving. She didn't want to end up back in Waller's pet project. Which, lucky for her was kind of hard after her capture, in the middle of the GCPD building she asked for a deal. "Let's meet the team shall we?"

She watched his eyes narrowed. She grinned as he moved from his seat and brought her to the room where they received their briefings. The team was in the room already, JJ and Garcia had rounded them up for a new case.

"Let me get straight to the point. This is Dr. Harley Kaufman. She is a Psychiatrist. She will be joining the team. Now, tell us about the case."

JJ immediately went into her spiel about the man they would eventually come to know as Francis Goehring.

"Great Falls, Montana. Over the past 14 months 3 women have been reported missing. Michelle Lawford, Jennifer Hillbridge, and Darcy Cranwell. All young Caucasian brunettes. After an extensive search, all were presumed dead by local authorities."

"So at least we know he has a type" Prentiss says looking to the others.

"And now there's a fourth woman, Angela Miller. This morning, she and her car went missing from a small grocery store while her husband and son were inside."

"This morning?" Reid asks.

"Montana's requesting our help?" Rossi interjects sounding surprised causing all but Harley to look at him.

"40 minutes later, State Troopers spotted Angela Miller's car on the highway."

"And when Troopers tried to apprehend the driver, he blew himself up with a grenade, putting one of the troopers in the ICU." Hotch adds.

"Are they sure that she wasn't in the car with him?" Reid queries his arms folded.

"They went through the wreckage, and it appears she's still missing."

"Troopers get a look at the guy?" Morgan finally asks.

"Caucasian, stocky, brown hair, moustache. Early forties. He has a scar on the left side of his face."

"Do you think Angela Miller's still alive?" Morgan half whispers, half asks.

"Since the other missings were never found, we don't know, but he only had her for 40 minutes, so we have to assume she is." Hotch answers.

"It is likely that the Trooper will die. You don't get too close to grenades without shrapnel. And if they were trying to apprehend him, he _will_ die." Harley says primly. "If you'll excuse me, I don't have a go bag… I will be sure to meet you at the plane Chief Strauss told me about, in 40-50 minutes. I'll be as quick as possible."

She stood and left the room trying to ignore the voice in her, telling her to make them bleed and run back to her _Puddin_ '. She had to make a good impression, she had to play her cards right. Joker would find her. Maybe not today, nor tomorrow. But he would. _And she'd be waiting for him._

True to her word, forty-five minutes later Harley boarded the jet with the explanation, "Sorry, I didn't have a bag to use for a go bag and went to buy one. I am sort of used to being in one city."

What she left out was she had bought more than just the bag. She bought some clothes and other… gear. She looked around to see the team going over the file. She dosed as the plane took off. Her mind cooked up memories of her _Puddin_ '. "J…" she sighed in her sleep.

The plane landed and Harley went with Hotch and Prentiss to the store Angela Miller had disappeared from. A man walked to them as they got out, "The man killed a 15-year police veteran. He died in ICU a few hours ago."

"Sorry to hear that." Prentiss responded immediately.

Harley sighed as Hotch stated, "So Angela came out with the groceries while her husband took Mark into the bathroom."

The cop nodded, "He came out, she was gone, her and the car."

"Unsub gets into the car, gun drawn, and tells her to drive."

"She knows her son is coming out any minute, so to keep him out of harms way, she drives off."

"But where did he come from? All the vehicles in the vicinity have been accounted for."

"Well, if he's a local, he walked."

"Well, these folks can rest easy knowing the bastard's dead. Except, of course, Angela Miller's family." The cop says nodding to an approaching police car.

"Or he had help. And they _should_ be alert." Harley supplied her eyes taking in the unease she caused.

Hotch looked at her surprised, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he could have had someone drop him off. The help might even be unknowing. But regardless, the man in question is dead."

At the Police Station

JJ complains about being hung up on for the third time and Rossi and Reid both tell her to drop the 'FBI' part of her introduction. She sighs as her phone rings, "Go ahead, Garcia."

"You were right my crime fighters. Military records match. Francis Goehring, 42 years old. Did a year in the Army before a bad conduct discharge, highlight of which was an arrest during a bar brawl in which three other people were hospitalized. He also appears in the Federal Database for … Get this _aggressive_ militia groups."

"Aggressive Militia Groups. Is there any other type?" JJ snidely remarked.

"Uh-huh. That's your federal government at work. We specialize in redundancy."

"You see a last known address?" Rossi asked.

"A compound just outside of town. It's coming your way. Oh, he also has a wife that doesn't appear to live with him. Diane Marie Goehring, lives in Shelby a few hours away."

"Have the State Police bring in the wife. Reid and I will go make friends with his neighbors."

"Thanks Garcia" JJ said hanging up watching Rossi and Reid depart.

Back with Harley

"We need you to tell us what happened." Prentiss's voice soothed.

"The guy that took my wife… He took the other missing women, didn't he?" The husband of Angela Miller seems… shaken. And Harley, she'd normally toy with him. _Playing with her food_ … as the Joker would call it. But she watched him listening, intent on her own survival **_away_** from Waller. "He's a serial killer that's why you're here right?"

"No, we're here to help you find your wife." Hotch quickly and kindly replies.

"You do believe she's alive?" the man queries searching for an answer.

"Unless we have evidence to the contrary, we very much consider her to be alive." Harley chirps from her spot near Hotch.

"I wouldn't have called him in if I believed otherwise." The cop, perhaps the Sheriff, supplies.

Harley meanwhile made her way to the kid and an officer that was entertaining him, "Hi there Mark, I am Harley. How ya doin' kiddo?"

The kid looked away a little shy, not surprising since she was a total stranger. At least the cop (Pig to Harley) was familiar.

Later at the Police Station

Part of the team (Harley, Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss) watched Francis Goehring's manifesto. Giving them the possibility the women were still alive. Harley knew they likely weren't. The man didn't strike her as one who would deal well with multiple women. Hell, he probably made the women's lives hell while he had them.

"His wife is here." JJ said interrupting their musings.

Soon enough the whole team occupied the area surrounding Goehring's wife. Harley sits on a nearby desk listening as they ask the women questions about the man who took so much from her. She sighed. She felt a vibration, the phone the Marshall had given her. The text read: _He has started looking._ Her heart lept in her chest and she smiled slightly and she breathed, "Pud…"

She looked at the small woman as Reid brought her a map.

Later at Goehring's land, Harley stood with the others for a moment before wandering off listening to the chorus of " _Angela!_ " and " _Angela Miller!_ " She walked around a building to see the woman dead.

"Hotch! Rossi! Morgan!" She approached the woman and stared at her as the others approached. She knelt in the dirt and felt for the woman's pulse, which she knew she wouldn't find. "She's gone. Two exit wounds upper torso."

"I promised her son we'd find her alive." The Sheriff said saddened.

"But we have a problem. She's still warm and her blood isn't dry. She even _looks_ fresh." Harley quips without looking at the others. She began examining the woman's body for any clues. _Nothing._

"How is that possible?" he questions confused and upset.

"Goehring didn't do this." Rossi supplements.

"He's got a partner." Hotch responds putting on his sunglasses.

* * *

Gonna leave it there... Maybe more will happen. Joker would be in another chapter. Perhaps a chapter of his own. Harley Will definitely get one once case numero uno is done... if it gets done.


	3. Identity: S3 Ep7 (Continued)

Still own nothing. If I did own either DC or Criminal Minds... Would NOT be in College.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Later at Goehring's land, Harley stood with the others for a moment before wandering off listening to the chorus of "_ _Angela!_ _" and "_ _Angela Miller!_ _" She walked around a building to see the woman dead._

 _"Hotch! Rossi! Morgan!" She approached the woman and stared at her as the others approached. She knelt in the dirt and felt for the woman's pulse, which she knew she wouldn't find. "She's gone. Two exit wounds upper torso."_

 _"I promised her son we'd find her alive." The Sheriff said saddened._

 _"But we have a problem. She's still warm and her blood isn't dry. She even_ _looks_ _fresh." Harley quips without looking at the others. She began examining the woman's body for any clues._ _Nothing._

 _"How is that possible?" he questions confused and upset._

 _"Goehring didn't do this." Rossi supplements._

 _"He's got a partner." Hotch responds putting on his sunglasses._

* * *

 _Now:_

After Goehring's suicide Henry Frost (his partner), who had become totally dependent of him, suffered a massive identity crisis, killed Angela Miller, the last woman he and Goehring had abducted, destroyed all pictures of his past and the torture videos of Goehring's victims, and changed his appearance to become the spitting image of Goehring, even going so far as to cut his face to recreate his scar. He went on the run.

At Goehring's place~

Prentis and JJ approached the team, as Morgan stared at a map of the area. Perhaps he was looking for insight as to where Frost was, who Frost was.

"Angela's been dead for no more than half an hour. The partner was just here." Hotch informs the women.

"He can't have gotten far. We set up road blocks within a 40 mile radius." The Sheriff stated.

Harley spoke up, "Sheriff, _**somebody**_ _,_ around here must know who Goehring's partner is."

Rossi glanced at her then looked at Hotch, "We should try Goehring's pals, the Militia. Maybe they can help."

"The Militia Leader is Harris Townsend. He owns a bar called _The Horse Post_." The Sheriff supplies the information.

Harley snorted. The idea that it was a horrible bar name crossed her mind.

"I think we should send Morgan." Rossi suggested, with some sort of plan in his head.

"What?! With all due respect Rossi, but you've got an entire team to pick from. You're choosing me? Are you serious?" Morgan sounded incredulous.

"No offense, but you really want to do that?" the Sheriff queried sounding nervous.

"Take JJ with you." Hotch added looking to Morgan.

"They know we're here. But you're the last face they expect." Rossi explained.

"Let's do it, JJ."

"Sheriff, we need to get into the house." Hotch requested as the duo left.

"Not until I get the all clear. Goehring blew himself up, God knows what else is he's got in there."

"Alright, search what you can until we can get in. Anything to build a workable profile." He ordered the team

Harley turned around and squealed with delight, "Oooo! Let me at the house! I _**LOVE**_ explosives!"

Hotch's eyes narrowed.

The Sheriff looked nervous, "I..is she alright in the head?"

"You know, I have begun to that wonder myself." He replied staring after Harley as she darted to the house. He knew she'd been declared insane, but he was beginning to wonder just how _unstable_ the Joker's girlfriend could be.

Rossi and Reid entered a barn, or a shed (perhaps even a garage) outside the house as Harley was dragged away from the house.

"He keeps everything neat." Rossi noted.

"Obsessively so. His trailer was organized, but this is different." Reid commented.

Rossi found a gun safe and pulled it open with a glove, an "Uh-oh" fell from his lips upon finding it empty.

They walked up to the Sheriff as he was talking to the men that had pulled Harley back from the house.

"We found some cartridges and different casings." Reid started.

Rossi continued with, "The gun racks were empty. He took his entire arsenal with him."

Reid holded up the bullet prompting Harley to blurt out, "7.62 millimeter. It refers to the internal diameter of the barrel at the lands, the raised helical ridges in rifled gun barrels _if you were unaware_. The actual bullet caliber is normally 7.82 mm although Soviet weapons commonly use a 7.91 mm bullet, as do older British and Japanese cartridges. There are pistol pistol, revolver, and rifle cartridges for this caliber. But the rifle _are_ more common. Given who Goehring was, I would guess he has an assault rifle."

They stared at her kind of shocked.

"What? I know weapons. I've studied them _**extensively**_." She said simply. It was true. Before ever being allowed to touch a gun, she had to learn about it. One of Joker's rules for everyone who worked for him or went on jobs with him. Of course, his men were not taught by J himself, they had to learn on their own.

"I found two sets of men's shoes of different sizes." Hotch said as he approached.

"We found fresh tire tracks. Small pick-up truck." The sheriff related.

"I know it doesn't narrow it down much, but let the troopers know they're looking for a man in a pick-up." Hotch instructed.

"If he's as prepared as Goehring, He'll have a police scanner and a 2-way radio." Rossi shared.

"We can tune into the state geological survey frequency. Nobody _**EVER**_ listens to that." The Sheriff offers.

"Hey Guys?" Prentiss called from where Angela Miller's body was found. Harley darted over hoping for danger only to find Prentiss crouched in the roses. Disappointed Harley listened as Prentiss told the others upon their arrival, "There are 3 sections of roses, different heights, different levels of maturity." She gestured at the three sections as she talked.

"3 different women." Hotch said.

"These appear to be the most recently planted the tags are still on them." Prentiss observed as she pulled the plants to show the tags. "Guys…" She said softly having spotted carrion beetles.

The group leaned in, "Carrion Beetles…" Reid said simply.

"Like in a cemetery." Prentiss observed.

"Or apparently a death garden." Harley added.

"Sheriff, Let's get some shovels. We need to start digging."

~Elsewhere~

Morgan and JJ approached the bar, The Horse Post. "This should be interesting." JJ sighed.

"JJ, wait a minute. Stay behind me. When we get inside, do not, whatever you do Turn your back on that door. Do you hear me?"

"I can handle myself."

They then made their way inside, earning themselves stares. They then pulled their credentials out. Morgan announced, "We're looking for Harris Townsend."

"Put your badge away." A grizzled man sitting with his back to the door almost snarled, "We know who you are."

Morgan kept a calm voice and replied, "We're only here to talk to Harris Townsend. We heard he runs this bar."

"I do. Talkin' isn't exactly what you boys are known for." The grizzled man snapped.

"We're investigating a missin wo- "

"Bobby, be a gentleman. Pull up a chair for the little lady." The man said and then stood and moved from his seat. A man, Bobby presumably, moved to get JJ a chair.

"No, I prefer to stand." She responed before Bobby could attempt to get up prompting him to sit back down.

"I'd prefer it if you both left my bar." The man comes back. "But we have manners. Glock 17. Tactical, but European." He caused Morgan to look at his gun. He then patted his own, "Smith and Wesson. Pure American hardware. I wonder which one is more dependable."

Morgan approached Harris, "I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. But we have a job to do."

Harris replied, "I never understood how someone like you could trust them."

"Someone like me?" Morgan asked, almost sounding offended.

"How has the federal government ever helped your people? Slavery, Ghettos, Poverty. The CIA got you all hooked on heroin in the sixties, crack in the eighties. Now, I hate the government. But you… you should despise them. They sure as hell don't care about you now. There are 6 other members of your team. Look around you. Why the hell did they send you in here?"

Morgan ignored this, "Francis Goehring and a partner abducted and killed 4 innocent women, the last of which we just found dead in a bed of roses shot in the back twice. Nobody sent me anywhere. I came here to do right by her. Now, Goehring's partner is out there somewhere, so we completely understand if you boys are just too afraid to tell us about him. I get it. But just say so. Don't go hidin' behind your vague little gun threats and your tired conspiracy theories, please."

Harris laughed briefly, "Goehring was a piece of dung. I don't know who his partner is. I saw him once, through the scope of my rifle. Me and some of the boys were out huntin'. Small guy, about 5'8". Followed Goehring around like his private pack mule. Hat on head down. That's it, that's all I know." He then returned to the spot he was in upon JJ and Morgan's entering the bar.

Morgan walked over and stuck his business card on the table in front of Harris. "Just in case you remember something else." He then turned and walked to JJ, "Take care boys."

Back at Goehring's place~

The others were finally allowed in the house.

"Didn't find any explosives, nothing rigged, but be careful."

"Like it needs saying." Harley muttered under her breath. "They're trained agents, dumbass."

"Odd." Was the first thing from Rossi's mouth upon viewing the house." Goehring kept his house almost cozy."

The others dispersed into the house. Harley walked to a chest of drawers and began opening the drawers, "Hotch… These tapes have the names of the missing women. They've all been un-spooled."

"We need to get these to Garcia immediately." He took the drawer out and handed it off to a Deputy.

In the Kitchen, Reid and Prentiss found a list, "One, all actions must serve to please The Master. Two insubordination will result in punishment… This is his new manifesto."

"Notice how "Master" is singular and capitalized, emphasizing there's only one dominant partner." Reid pointed out.

"So his partner is more of a servant." Prentiss made a guess.

"Or a serf. Watching the house, minding the lawn, helping him abduct women…" Reid trailed off.

"Ok, so if his partner is a serf, what are the female slaves for?" Prentiss asked.

"Oh, I think I can answer that." Rossi says walking up on the tail end of their conversation.

He led them to a bedroom that had spaces full of torture equipment. However, all they saw at this point was the chair. Harley was playing with her hair.

She stopped as Reid and Prentiss came in.

Reid looked around, "Now we know why he took them so far apart, he tortured them. It took time for them to die."

Hotch found a cubby in the closet, "This is where he kept them, the blood is fresh."

Prentiss found a device that was kind of like an apple corer. "What the hell is this?"

"The Pear of Anguish." Reid and Harley responded in unison.

Harley however added to the statement. "Also called the Choke Pear it is the modern name for a type of instrument displayed in some museums, consisting of a metal body, usually pear-shaped, divided into spoon-like segments that could be operated by turning a screw. The museum descriptions and some recent sources assert that the devices were used either as a gag, to prevent people from speaking, or internally as an instrument of torture, although these accounts have been disputed as implausible."

She looked away and continued, "There is no contemporary first-hand account of these devices or their use. However, through the design of the devices, such as metal consistency and style, these are often dated to the early modern period around 1600. An early mention is in F. de Calvi's L'Inventaire général de l'histoire des larrons or"General inventory of the history of thieves", written around 1640, which attributes the invention to a robber named Capitaine Gaucherou de Palioly in the days of Henry of Navarre. Palioly would have used a mechanical gag to subdue a wealthy Parisian while he and his accomplices robbed the victim's home. Though there is little or no evidence of its being used by bandits, there are a number of extant examples of ornate and elaborate, pear-shaped devices with three or four leaves or lobes, driven by turning a key that rotates the central screw thread, which spreads the leaves. These are generally held in museums devoted to the subject of torture, and are described as instruments of torture by distension or evisceration. Some, but not all, have small spikes of uncertain purpose at the bottom of each leaf. However, these devices do not seem to match the descriptions given by Calvi or the 19th century sources. And as such, are probably fakes."

She looked at Rossi as he stared at her, "What?"

"Nothing… I've got something here." He lifted the bed.

Harley's eyes widened. "Oooo!" She flited about the devices attached to the bed named the items that actually had names, described what they were for, and how they affected the human body. She seemed oblivious to their discomfort. She then looked at the floor, "It appears they covered the floor. It is likely the bodies are wrapped in it. They must have kept the women for months… Judging by the tools, there will be a lot of mutilation."

Rossi chimed in, "We need to do what we can to help their families give a proper burial."

Later at the station, the profile was being given to the assembled troopers. "Goehring's partner is in his early to mid-twenties. 5'8". Slight build. Shy and retiring, but groomed by a separatist armed with assault weaponry. Like Goehring, he's unlikely to surrender if he is cornered." Hotch started.

"His obsession with cleanliness and order is deeply ingrained. This will be reflected in his home and his vehicle." Prentiss added.

"We've located hair samples in the cabin that we believe are his, medium-short length and blond." Reid explains.

Rossi then expounds on the behavior, "He's the submissive partner, but having just lost Goehring – the man he was dedicated to and heavily dependent upon – he is in crisis."

Later Harley sat watching the videos of the women that Garcia was showing to Prentiss and Reid, She watched Goehring say to the camera, "One more thing… never let the bastards take you alive. And never be forgotten." Her eyes widened, this meant the partner would probably try something similar to Goehring.

"That's it. The whole tamale. Every horrific frame. I am done."

The bloodlust the man seemed to have had… Harley respected it. It reminded her of J.

"No luck seeing the partner?"

"No. He's – I scanned every frame. He's holding the Camera."

"You ok?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." Garcia beeped out and Prentiss continued, "This is Jennifer Hillbridge, the second woman abducted."

The tape played and Harley noticed how the camera wasn't trained on the gore, but the man.

Reid noticed too, and commented, "The cameraman frames Goehring, but never her. . . Watch. He never stays on her that long."

Prentiss then said, "He's more interested in Goehring than the torture. He's lingering on his biceps like he's caressing Goehring's body."

The Sheriff who was also watching muttered, "Why the hell?"

"The unspooled tapes, that wasn't to destroy evidence. It was from jealousy."

The Sheriff sounded even more confused, "What?"

"He is in love with Goehring!" Harley said from her spot nearby.

The tape continued a scene played out about knot tying.

Reid observed, "He's teaching him how to tie the perfect knot."

"So, he can be the perfect serf." Prentiss sounded disgusted.

"It would be part of his servitude to clean his house, help abduct girls, bury the bodies, get supplies and plant the roses."

"He had to buy roses, and a lot of them." Prentiss said surprised.

The Sheriff caught on, "Someone must have seen him."

"Let's get to the nurseries."

The team went to the nurseries and Harley happened to get stuck with JJ.

The man they were after was called _Henry, Henry Frost_. They didn't find him at his trailer and instead found his pictures of himself burned or destroyed, hair dye, destroyed his belongings, and everything in a state of dishevelment.

"He has no identity. He burned his face off his pictures… He depended upon Goehring for his identity."

Harley gasped upon seeing the hair dye, "He's made himself Goehring,"

Elsewhere Henry Frost took a woman, trying to do like Goehring, but unable to charm her into going along. This lead to them corning him at a mountain, the one where Goehring had a picture taken. The Sheriff had gotten his best sharpshooter, Harris Townsend, upon Hotch's request for a sharpshooter. This would go on to annoy Rossi but delight Harley. She wanted to meet the man.

Upon arriving at Black Eagle Peak, they knew he would spot them and they wouldn't get close enough. They split and Harley went with Hotch, they tried to distract him with his history to get him from Becky, whom he held flush against him. It worked, but it also didn't. She was also aware of Harris and Rossi's conversation. Rossi was at Ruby Ridge, she filed that away for later use.

Harley flitted forward and put on her best grin, "Hiya! I'm Harley! Do ya mind if I join ya? I'm unarmed because the piggies don't trust me!" She rocked on her heels giving off a crazy vibe. Hotch stared wide eyed. What was Harley doing? A giggle escaped Harley's lips, "If ya let me up, I'll tell ya a really valuable secret!"

Henry confused by Harley nodded. If all else failed, she was a valuable hostage. She darted up and let him once over her checking for weapons. "See nothing." She then leaned in and whispered, "I'm Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya." The teacher, Becky, didn't hear Harley over her sobs. Henry moved as if to harm Harley, giving Harris the shot he needed to take out Henry. The sound of a gun firing, and a body hitting the ground was all Harley could hear. She felt the warm spray of blood on her. She smiled. Then looked at the woman and helped her as the others ran up.

Rossi sat on a rock as Morgan approached him and remarks, "It's quite a view. Reminds me of Idaho."

"Me too. All anybody remembers is that an FBI sniper killed a mother while she was holding her baby. 6 months later. Waco. 80 men, women, and children died. Not a single shot did we fire that day. The legacy of those failures still haunts us. It's why some people don't trust us. Made me start thinking about leaving the agency."

"So, what started you thinking about coming back?"

"Unfinished business."

"You know, there's one thing you'll learn about me, Rossi. I'm relentless. I'll find out."

Rossi, who had stood up during his speech, turned and walked off.

* * *

Seems abrupt to me but I wanted to end it similar to the episode.


	4. The Joker's Favor

Hello again! Sorry it has been a while, I was in Hurricane Irma's path. We have a **LOT** of damage in our neighborhood. Many houses need new roofs, some were flooded, and others just plain crushed. We were out of power over a week. A very hot, very loud (from many generators), and very long week. I still own nothing. I only own the ideas that are my own.

Also, YES the title is lifted from Batman the Animated Series. It seemed appropriate.

* * *

 _The Joker's Favor_

The Joker snarled as his men stood in his office telling him that his Harley was nowhere to be found.

"And The Wall?" he asked putting a pistol to the head of the goon responsible for finding out if Amanda "The Wall" Waller had taken Harley, again. Unfortunately for him, Waller didn't know where Quinn was.

"S...She doesn't know, boss..." he responded. He had practically whimpered. The Joker _is_ a scary man.

The Joker pulled the trigger, burying a bullet between the man's eyes. There was a thud as the goon's body hit the floor.

He spread his arms and turned to the others, "Well? ..."

He had paused for affect and no one spoke.

"What did I tell you lot about failing me?" he growled out lowering his arms.

"You'd mail us bit by bit to each other and our moms?" a brave soul ventured.

"BINGO!" The Joker yelled then raised the hand holding the gun and aimed at his men. "Who wants to be next?" he leered at them.

"We'll find her boss!" They shouted and scrambled from the room.

The Joker laughed manically as Johnny Frost, his right hand man and the only one to stay put, approached him.

"Boss?" he asked cautiously, The Joker _is_ unpredictable.

The Joker stopped mid-laugh and turned his gaze to Frost, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I might have a lead boss."

"I knew I liked ya Johnny boy!" he mocked and then put his arm around Frost's shoulders. "Talk."

"I heard the Bat got to her. So I did some digging. My contact at the GCPD just confirmed the story." He held his phone out for The Joker to see the text he had gotten a few moments before. "He confirmed that she arrived at the GCPD headquarters the day you threw her out. She offered some sort of deal and then disappeared. She's not logged as a prisoner at all. Just gone."

"See Frosty! This is why I _keep_ you," he patted Frost's back. "Update the men so they can focus their search."

The Joker moved away from Frost, "Oh! And find me my hacksaw! I have some bits to mail!"

He cackled as Frost nodded and made for the door, he stopped at the door and turned around, "Anything else Boss?"

The Joker raised his gun and shot above the door. Taking that as his cue to leave Frost left with all due haste. After all _The Joker doesn't like to wait._ Which is probably why he only binge watches shows. Though that wouldn't happen until his _Queen_ was returned. He needed his Harley, as absurd as it was he missed her chatter. He stalked past the T.V. in his office briefly wondering about the News, did they know Harley was missing?

* * *

And that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed. I am sorry it is short, I was writing during the hurricane and this is all I came up with. Please, review! Let me know what I can improve upon or if something needs fixing.

Until the next time.

~ Sara


	5. Lucky: S3 Ep8

I still own nothing, I only own the bits that stemmed from my own mind.

* * *

Lucky: S3 Ep 8

"Fantasy, abandoned by reason, produces impossible monsters." – Francisco Goya

In the 1980s a few men and a woman sat arguing about a patient. The Doctor didn't want to release him, knowing what would happen. The boy would end up acting out his fantasies. This ended up serving as prophecy. The patient that was released from Hazelwood Hospital for the Criminally Insane in Florida would end up the focus of an investigation by the BAU.

One Morning Penelope Garcia entered her usual café. As she entered a man watched her. He experienced technical (computer) trouble as she and Allison, the barista, greet one another. She got her usual drink as he banged on the keys to his laptop.

"I got a polo mallet in my trunk. Maybe you should give it a shot." Garcia remarked. He gave her a withering look and she apologized, "Sorry none of my business."

She turned and started to walk away. When she heard a male voice say, "Three hours. Just froze up on me."

She turns back concerned, "And you didn't save as you…" With a look from him she joked, "Who has time to save these days with the kids and their rap music?"

"You have a polo mallet in your trunk?" He finally asked.

"Small one. Can I?" she queried.

He moved aside. She sat and looked the laptop over.

"Oh figures. It windows. Tempermental." She begins typing, "Let's Try. . . Viola!" She had fixed his computer.

"Uh, I'm James. James Baylor. My friends call me Colby." He offered a hand.

"Penelope. Garcia. My friends all call me wonderful. Or Garcia." They shook hands.

"Well, thank you."

"Oh, just happy to help."

"Uh maybe I could take you to lunch sometime."

"Sure o-ok. Why not?"

"Here's my card." He reached in his shirt pocket and handed her a business card.

Garcia moved and grabbed a napkin and wrote on it. "That's mine."

"I'll call you."

"Great." She leaved heading to the BAU.

Once there she passed Morgan who said, "Good Morning, Princess."

She responded, "Morning."

"Pump your breaks."

She turned to look at him and he beckoned her over. Harley, whose desk was nearby, lifted her head to watch the pair with interest.

Garcia approached him dazed, "Every day I say, 'Good Morning'. Every day you say, 'I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff.' Every day. Not today?"

"I hate profilers, do you know that?" She stated straightening his shirt.

"Spit it out."

She smiled at him, "Fine. I met a guy."

Slight surprise colors Morgan's voice, "You did what? Where?"

Harley giggled into her hand as Garcia responded, "Coffee shop. Smoking hot. I fixed his computer. And he asked for my number…"

"And you did what?"

"And I gave it to him. Can you believe that? A complete stranger. Did I mention that he was smoking hot?"

"Uh-yeah. Yeah I think you did." He raised a hand and tapped her nose with a finger, "Okay, it happens."

"No it doesn't, not to me, not like this."

Morgan adopted a concerned stance, "Not like what?"

"I am not the girl men see across a smoky bar and write songs about."

"Sweetheart…" Morgan started.

"It's ok. I do just fine, but it takes a minute, you know?"

"Ok, so what's your problem? You think its all happening a little to fast or something?"

"Yes. I-I don't know. Maybe. What do you think?"

Morgan looked concerned again and replied, "I think you should always trust your gut. So, sure, if he seems a little too smooth or maybe a little too smoking hot, then maybe you should walk the other way."

Harley nodded agreeing with Morgan's advice. It was sound to her. She turned back to her desk. She'd been reading one of Rossi's books.

JJ came rushing in past Morgan and Garcia, "We've got a bad one."

"How bad?" Morgan asked.

"Florida." Is the response he got from JJ's back as she rushed on.

Morgan sighed heavily and goes to follow JJ.

Once the team is in the conference room JJ started, "Bridgewater, Florida. Local girl, Abby Kelton, 19. Left her parents' home to go to the local junior college. She never came home." While saying this JJ showed pictures of the girl. Harley and Rossi stared at JJ. "3 days later. Joggers found her – part of her – in a nearby park."

"What did he do to her?" Prentiss asked.

"Bridgewater is off I-75 which is often referred to as Alligator Alley. For reasons that are now apparent. Everything below the waist has been eaten."

Rossi chimed in, "Ah, The circle of life."

Harley grinned at Rossi enjoying his joke.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so guilty about my alligator wallet." Prentiss quipped.

Harley snorts as Hotch reminds them, "Alligators didn't cut off her fingers, slit her throats, or carve this into her chest." He puts a picture on the table for all to see.

"An inverted pentagram," Morgan said.

"Locals believe she was murdered by a Satanic Cult."

"Some things never change." Rossi observed.

"Killer Satanic Cults don't exist. They were debunked as suburban myths." Prentiss explained.

Then seeing Rossi's face and hearing his, "Really?" She frowned and asked, "What?"

Harley chimed in, "If memory serves, Rossi debunked them."

"Rossi _is_ the one that debunked them." Reid confirmed.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Prentiss responded.

"Cult or not, the killing was ritualized. This will turn serial if it hasn't already." Rossi observed.

So serial killer Satanic Cults don't exist, but Satanic serial killers do?" JJ asked sounding confused.

"Lasciate ogni Speranza ch'entrante." Rossi recited. (1)

Prentiss and Harley nodded as JJ said sarcastically, "Oh, thanks for clearing that up."

"Uh, it's from _Dante's Inferno_." Reid clarified. "Uh, 'Abandon hope, all ye who enter here.'"

"So that was a yes." JJ scoffed

"A big yes." Hotch answered.

Harley laughed.

* * *

1\. The actual Quote Canto III, line 9 : _Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate._

Often quoted with the translated form "Abandon hope all ye who enter here". The word "all" modifies hope, not those who enter: "ogni speranza" means "all hope".

So the proper translation would be: Abandon all hope, you who enter here.

* * *

I am writing as much as I can as often as I can, however. This makes for very slow writing as I have had hurricane make up to deal with.


	6. Lucky: S3 Ep 8 (Continued)

Lucky Season 3 Episode 8

On the jet Rossi says, "… but we never found any evidence of a killer satanic cult. In reality: there are only two types of violent satanic criminals."

Reid jumps in, "Uh, type one – teen Satanists assume the satanic identity to rebel. Minor crimes, theft, and vandalism to churches, schools, symbols of authority. When combined with drugs and alcohol, they may turn violent."

"Yes, in extreme cases, deadly. That was out of my book word for word." Rossi marvels.

"Oh, trust us, we know." Morgan responds.

Reid then continues, "Killings are accidental, usually resulting from their hobby getting out of control. Killings won't turn serial…"

Morgan jumps in as Rossi stares at Reid, "Hey Reid…" He makes a gesture at Rossi.

"Sorry." Reid responds once he realises.

"Ok. So that's one type. What is the Type Two?" Prentiss asks.

"The adaptive Satanist is the one you have to worry about. The typical serial killer rationalizing his fantasies by blaming them on outside forces."

"Like Satan." JJ says.

"Yes. He adapts Satanic beliefs to fit his specific homicidal drives. He doesn't kill because he believes in Satan. He believes in Satan because he kills."

"Well let's hope it's the teenagers." Hotch responds. "Whether you're religious or not the presence of Satanic elements can affect even the most experienced investigators. And we're not immune, so keep an eye on the locals, and keep an eye on each other."

Harley shakes her head, _I hope it is the adaptive one. I haven't met a Satanist before. I wonder if he'll be anything like Mistah J. At the very least he'll be more interesting than the teenagers._

"I-I hear ya. I saw _The Exorcist_." JJ says looking at Hotch.

"My mother took us to church every Sunday until I moved out. This whole Devil thing doesn't spook me at all." Morgan says in almost a flippant manner.

Reid observes, "Maybe that's because you never truly bought the God part either."

Everyone falls silent until Morgan shoots back, "No offense, kid, but you don't know what I believe."

Reid responds, "Well, I mean, logic dictates that if you believe in the one, you have to reconcile the existence of the other."

"People's reaction to Satan is what gives it appeal to these offenders. It has power, and it would be a mistake to underestimate it." Hotch says figuratively drawing a line in the sand.

Later at the Bridgewater, Florida Medical Examiner's Office

"We found Abby's car at a gas station near her home. No sign of foul play. Doctor Fulton?"

The man known as Doctor Fulton looks down at the body standing next to Hotch and across from Prentiss, while the man who spoke previously stands to the side with a cigar in his mouth and Reid is near the foot of the gurney, "The gators got to her sometime during the night. Her nose was broken at least forty-eight hours prior."

"About the time of the abduction." Prentiss realises.

"A blitz attack." Hotch observes.

"Cause of death?" Reid asks.

"Her throat. It was cut roughly eight hours prior to the discovery of the body."

"Sexual assault?" Prentiss queries.

"The state of the body makes that impossible to determine."

"The pentagram?" Hotch asks.

"That was done post mortem."

"And the fingers?"

"All severed at the first knuckle."

"When?"

"I was unsure when the fingers were removed. Until I found this…" the doctor reached around him and put a tray on the table. "The contents of her stomach. The condition indicates they were fed to her just prior to her death."

"All ten fingers." Reid says amazed.

Meanwhile at a church

Harley, Morgan, JJ, and Rossi get out of the car.

Morgan stops Harley and Rossi, "Rossi, do me a favor. You talk to the priest, all right?"

"You'd rather interview the grieving parents on the worst day of their lives than the priest?" Harley rolled her eyes at Rossi's question.

"If it's alright with you, yeah." JJ looked at Morgan concerned.

Upon entering the church, a priest comes down the stairs, "Good afternoon."

JJ steps forward and offers her hand, "Hi. Father Marks. Agent Jareau. These are Agents Rossi, Morgan and Doctor Kaufman." She quickly added feeling the blond's glare, "Doctor Kaufman, prefers Harley."

Father Marks shakes their hands, "Yeah, it's good of you to come."

Rossi speaks up, "We're sorry we have to be here under these circumstances, Father."

"Well, Abby's parents, Bob and Lee-Ann, are in my office. We were discussing her service."

"Agent Morgan actually has some questions for you." Rossi states causing Harley to have to hold back a giggle. _Shouldn't have asked that favor, huh, Morgan? I wonder if Rossi 'plays with his food' too._

"Well, uh, they're upstairs, first door on the right, and they're expecting you." Father Marks sounds surprised. Rossi smiles at Morgan. He, JJ and Harley head upstairs leaving Morgan with Father Marks.

"So how long has it been, Agent Morgan?" Harley hears Father Marks ask and starts silently laughing.

Once upstairs Harley and the others took positions around the room. JJ started, "We're so sorry for your loss."

"They say we couldn't have an open casket, so we need to choose a picture. I didn't know which one to use. So I brought them all."

"She's beautiful." Harley looked over JJ's shoulder as did Rossi, _Hey! She looked good enough to be a dancer in one of the Joker's clubs!_ Joker was very picky about his dancers. Harley knew this, Gotham knew this, the word did not. This and this alone kept Harley from blurting out her thought.

"Her first steps?"

"Oh, Bob took that. Thank God. I would have missed it. I was at a church retreat for the weekend."

"Pretty young to be walking."

"Nine months youngest girl in the whole neighborhood to walk. First to swim, too. That's Abbey."

"When's her birthday."

"Uh, July 28."

"Leo. Headstrong, popular, generous, center of attention. Am I right?"

"To a "T". That's Abby. She was only seventeen when she graduated. She's studyin' to be a nurse."

"Was." Abby's father finally speaks interrupting the flow of the conversation between Rossi and the mother.

"What's that, dear?"

"She was studying to be a nurse." This makes the mother's face droop, she gets up, and leaves with JJ following suit.

Once the two left the room Rossi and thus Harley move closer to the father, Bob, as he manages to get out all while crying, "I made the identification. There was a sheet over her. Doc pulled it down just enough to see her face, but I could tell – I could s-see from where the sheet laid over her body that. That something wasn't right. Detective Jordan won't tell me the details. He says I don't need to know. And Doc says I don't need to see. This is Abby. This is my s-sweet Abby. And I trust Doc, and I trust Detective Jordan, but you're from the FBI, and if you tell me that I don't – I don't need to see, or I don't need to know, I'll believe you."

Rossi starts a few times while Harley covers her face, in almost a movement of grief, but in reality, to mask her laughter. Rossi finally says, "Trust me, Mr. Kelton. These are the memories you wanna keep." He taps at the photos.

Later Morgan is waiting outside, and the others walk out with Father Marks who thanks them. While this happens, a family shows up with food for Lee-Ann and Bob. Harley bounds up to Morgan, "So big, tall, and brooding how was talking to the pastor?" She backed away when he glared at her. ' _Aw Morgie-poo isn't any fun… He's gonna be fun when this is over.'_

"There is no evidence that any of the local kids were into Devil worship or the occult." Morgan stated.

"No, this is not a group of teenagers." Prentiss started.

"It's a serial killer." Harley pipped up from her spot.

"And considering what he did with her fingers, a sadistic one."

"I wouldn't say that." Harley said looking up from the folder she was reading. It was a report on her puddin' that some marshal had given her the week before. The grizzly scenes in the report were love letters to her from her J, she just knew it.

"Nor would I…" Rossi started, only to have Prentiss interrupt.

"He cut off her fingers and he made her eat them. If that isn't sadistic…"

"If it was, that's the only sign of sadism present in the crime."

Harley spoke up as realization dawned on Prentiss, "If he was purely a sadist, there would be more signs of torture. The fingers are a message."

"What the hell is the message?" Morgan demands.

"She's not my first," replies Hotch walking up. "None of the fingers found in Abbey Kelton's stomach were hers, and six of them were index fingers."

Harley's eyes widened, _Ooooo. This guy is gonna be fun!_

* * *

 _I am so sorry it has taken so long. I've had both grandmothers in and out of the hosptial. One is currently dying, which sucks. On top of my usual stuff of working, school, homework, making time for my fiance, and much more._


	7. Lucky: S3 Ep8 (Finale)

Harley sat in the office of the police, listening to those around her. She looked like she was doing nothing as she sat there with her eyes closed, but she was taking things in. Hearing the goings on of a police station was almost... home-y. She opened her eyes wanting to see the GCPD and know that her Puddin' was nearby. This wasn't Gotham and her Puddin' was hours away. She sighed got up and bounced to Hotch, he was holding the ID's of the victims.

She frowned, "Hotch. Can I talk to you?"

He nodded and gestured to an office, then closed the door, "What is it Harley?"

"I got word from my Marshall. J is lookin' for me."

"You're certain?"

"I've seen his love letters." She held out the folder with the pictures. "I figure, **if** you are going to trust me, I need to be honest with what I know. I won't rat on J. That is stupid. But I will tell ya anything else."

"Alright. Thank you, for your honesty." Hotch looked at the pictures, _These are love letters?_

* * *

The search for Tracey Lambert, who went missing after the IDs were made, had some interesting results. Mostly a woman named Sheryl Timmons going missing. Ironically, the police missed her captor by being called away by the call that Sheryl had been abducted. The Father Marks and Morgan had a fight. Apparently, Morgan was abused as a child. Harley found that... interesting. She would dig later. _Morgie-poo might just be my new favorite toy._ Morgan went to apologize to the priest and found a dead body. Hotch came to the conclusion that the the killer was eating them. Harley was intrigued. I mean sure J was sadistic. He made people eat others, but he never partook. Hell, the only cannibal she knew was Killer Croc. She briefly wondered if he'd take a phone call from her.

The man... the cannibal in question was Floyd Feylinn Ferell. A former Psychiatric patient who had been institutionalized and released upon his 18th birthday. He was very disturbed, yet was released due to Florida law. He would open a restaurant called "Feylinn's Fine Bar-B-Q". When they raid his house, they find: a collection of cooking equipment and a walk-in freezer. The freezer contained his victims and Sheryl in captivity.

Floyd was found in a basement room with walls covered in writing and pentagrams containing books about Satanism and images of the Black Paintings, apparently in the middle of some sort of prayer. The team also found a homemade cookbook containing cannibalistic recipes like "Skewered She" and "Kobe Girl Steak".

When they question him, he refused to talk to anyone but Father Marks. When he arrives Harley goes in with him, Floyd said like he felt abandoned by God, to which Marks replies, "God is in all of us."

At that moment, Rossi, who had looked at the list of search party volunteers, which has Floyd's name on it, rushes in to stop the interview. Floyd does, however, have the time to reply "So is Tracey Lambert." He had served stew containing her flesh to searchers, thereby destroying all of the evidence.

Harley blinked then wrinkled her nose. "I do not appreciate being fed someone without my consent, you fuck!" She rushed the man and was going to punch him. She would remember his name, _Floyd Feylinn Ferell_. Perhaps if J found her, she would set J after him. Her Puddin' would kill him for her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Garcia went on a date with Colby, whom Morgan had told her to trust her gut about. She didn't completely listen... And after a date at a restaurant, when they are walking together towards Garcia's home, they start talking about coincidences and how lucky it was that his computer glitched when she was around. Garcia replies that she believes everything happens for a reason. Thinking that she is on to him, Battle becomes nervous and shoots her in the chest outside her house, saying before opening fire, "I've been thinking about doing this all night."

* * *

16th century English novelist Thomas Deloney wrote, "God sends meat and the Devil sends cooks."

* * *

I know this isn't really like the rest but I have really been struggling with Lucky as it is a gut turning episode. I really really hate Floyd. UGH! I will be continuing with the next episode Penelope as it is a good tie for the team. They come together over Garcia.


End file.
